Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend
by Mystical.Sea.Nymph
Summary: Embry is having a little too much fun scaring his best friend, Kayla.


**Hey, everyone! I felt like writing something, so here it is. It is just a little drabble and I kind a copied this scene from my other story; just switched the leading man…Anyway, if anyone likes it let me know in the reviews. If this gets a lot of positive feedback, I might consider writing more chapters. And if that does happen, I'll go in a different direction than my other story. Whelp, that's the last of my little rant….Hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh my god…..Embry, I swear….if you don't….I'm going to kill you!" I gasped out. If Embry doesn't cut this shit out, I'm going to neuter him. Of course, it was my own fault, inviting him over to hang out with me during the weekend, but didn't mean this! Looking back though I really should have seen it coming. Embry has been my best friend since, well, since forever really. I can't even remember a time Embry wasn't a part of my life. An annoying part that is… Anyway, today he thought it was a great plan to start tickling . .SNOW!

"Kayla, you really shouldn't make threats when you're so defenseless," Embry said as he continued his tickling assault on me. Trying to dodge his relentless fingers is not helping like I thought it would. All it is doing is getting me pushed harder into the snow and getting soaked.

"Get off me you overgrown mutt!" I yelled as I finally stopped moving, accepting defeat.

Embry stopped his torture to look at me. "There is no need for name calling Kayla," he said as he got up.

"There wouldn't be any name calling if you never starting tickling me," I replied as I got up. I start fixing my clothes as they were messed up. "Want to go inside? It's pretty cold out here," I asked. Embry didn't reply. He kept on looking over at the woods.

"Hello! Are you going to answer the question?" I asked walking over to him. "Are you mad at me?"

Still no reply.

"Embry, are you really mad at me for calling you a mut-"I starting asking when he moved and threw snow at me. I stood still not believing what he just did.

Embry was laughing his ass off. "You should see your face right now!" He said while laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and starting running at him. He starts running towards the woods. Running after him was harder than it looked, especially in the woods. After five minutes I lost sight of him. That's what I get for trying to chase someone who is on the track team.

"Where the hell did he go?" I muttered under my breath. Oh well, I'll just head home and hopefully he'll freeze out here. As I started on the walk back home, I realized that there are footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around, but nothing was there. How stupid did Embry think I was?

"You can come out now Embry! I can hear you!" I shouted. I waited there for a couple of seconds for him to come out, but he didn't.

"Must have been my imagination," I whispered to myself. I turned back around a continued to walk home when I heard the footsteps again. This time my anger got the best of me.

"Why don't you just come out Embry? Jesus Christ, you are getting on my last damn nerve now!" I yelled out. Still, there was nothing there and I didn't hear any footsteps.

After waiting a couple more seconds for anything to happen I yelled out, "I'm going home Embry and you can play this stupid game with yourself now." Hearing nothing but the wind after that, I gave up.

"JESUS FUCKING MARY AND JOSEPH, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU EMBRY!" I screamed as I ran straight into him when I turned around.

"Damn, I didn't think you would scream like that Kayla," he said while chuckling. I glared up at him and crossed my arms. I was not amused anymore. He took one look at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. How about we go back to my place and get warm? Maybe order some pizza and make some hot chocolate? I got those marshmallows you like!" he asked me.

"Well, it is the least you could do-"he snorted "-considering what you put me through today," I replied. He smiled at pulled me to him giving me a big hug. I relented and hugged him back, basking in his warmth. I pulled away from him and started tugging him towards his house.

"Come on! I'm cold and I really want to change into new clothes," I whined as I pulled him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," he said.

 **AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS! At least for now, anyway, let me know if you just fell in love with it, and if that's the case LET ME KNOW! I will only write more chapters if you guys want me to! PLEASE no negativity, only helpful criticism.**

 **Review for me, please! It makes my days a little brighter**

 **Bye Lovelies!**


End file.
